welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Ulriikka Warren
Vital Information Riikka is a Wind Nymph. In her former life she was a demigoddess, a child of Hebe, who died at the age of 17 during her journey to Camp Half-Blood. She was transformed into a Wind Nymph by the goddess Hera, and resides among her kind in the Nymph Sanctuary. Life Before Sanctuary •Blessed by the Gods Her father Uolevi was the son of servants for the af Forselles family. He was a poor man, but he did have a positive outlook. Uolevi appear to develop a problem with his hearing (Unilateral Anacusis) from an infection he had as a child. As he aged his hearing decreased slightly, he learned to read lips, and he maintained his ability to speak. After he turned eighteen he met the woman of his dreams, Ása was her name. Uolevi and Ása were strangers, but Uolevi felt like he had know her all of his life. Ása was believed to be Mute, as he noticed she did not to speak. With Uolevi's hearing declining (from a partial inability to a total inability to hear) — if she could speak he would not have been able to hear her. He and Ása were together over four years. She left him, for work, but she returned and he was more in love than when she left. Although she was not always with him she took him from being a charming and scruffy yet slovenly young man to a charming and sleazy underachiever. Uolevi was convinced to enroll in school online, and to get a job. Ása encourage Uolevi to purchase a house they could live in together. After being away for eleven months Ása was at long last due to return, and Uolevi planned to surprise her. His younger sister Marjatta returned in Ása's place, not with her but the twins she and Uolevi conceived. Uolevi was told that Ása died on her way to see him. He was to raise their children alone (as is custom for gods). He did not want to raise children. He did not want to be in his new home. He did not want to live alone. Uolevi did not want much of anything without Ása. He was severely depressed, and his children were neglected as result. The infants went malnourished and unnamed. Uolevi's children spent a few weeks with their father before a fire took Uolevi's home, and Finnish Social Service took the children to a shelter. The male and female infants were unharmed, but the inferno consumed their former place of residence, permanently disfigured their father while giving each child access to proper nutritional healthcare. The unnamed children nearly died, They was young, and weak. They became malnourished more quickly, and could have succumbed to death. •Adoption into the Warren family Riikka and Niilo were adopted in Jeppo, Finland by the Warren family as newborns. They were raised in Macomb County, Michigan by Markus and Olivia Warren. Riikka and Niilo's adoptive parents both had the ability of Clear Sight when they were children, and no longer maintain it as adults. A short time after the adoption of their son and daughter, they discovered Niilo and Riikka were also able to "see things". Riikka is a mastermind when it comes to manipulating her brother. She could convince him to wander off with her and explore Macomb. Salina taught them how to sneak past security to get into the recreation center and swim Dex introduced them to Aisling, and Harland at the Town Park. Whenever Riikka manipulated her brother they ended up running off too far away from home, and the two of them got attacked. They fought the smallest of of monster hoards early on, and Riikka never forget it. She started learning different ways to improve her finger dexterity, flexibility, and strength at a young age. •Last Days in Macomb Two days before her twelfth birthday the Empousa attacked. Riikka has never been alone when having to face these mythological creatures. She had Niilo who would always watch her back, but there were also (Dexter Gary, Salina Tresler, Harland Nagel, and Aisling Ware) her friends, because her only sibling was Niilo they were also her family. Other than Niilo, Salina and Dexter were the closest to Riikka. She explored the nature reserve with them, and fought constantly about everything with them. She told them, and only them about the feelings she did not want Salina to have for Niilo. The information she was told about her father, the news she learned and could not feel comfortable sharing with Niilo. •Goodbye Mortal, Hello Wind Nymph Dexter turned out to be the Satyr who would lead Riikka, Salina, Harland, Aisling and Niilo to Camp Half-Blood a few years later. It was not an easy trip, Dexter may have known the way, but the hoards of monsters in between danger and safety were not going to clear a path for the group to take. The Giant Scorpions were the first, and frankly the second wave, everyone managed to make it through. The Stymphalian Birds were harder to defeat. Salina, Dexter, and Niilo pushed forward while Riikka, Aisling, and Harland fought from the back. A few miles from camp, cut one too many times by the birds, Riikka bled out. She sacrificed herself for the life of her brother, to save Niilo. He wanted to go back for her. Salina, Dexter and Harland dragged him the rest of the way. It made her feel guilty to put her life before someone else, what she did was for Niilo. She would not have been able to live with herself if it were him, and not her. As she lay dying the goddess Hera took it upon herself to bless the half-blood girl transforming her into a Wind Nymph. Personality Outspoken, adventurous, funny, careless, impatient and tactless Riikka is a hardcore loud mouth. She does not just speak her mind she says things that are unacceptable because she feels like it. She is fairly aggressive and will take on a fight with words or more lethal weapons with anyone willing to be goaded into her trap. Riikka is wild she loves to do things that raise her blood pressure. If she is not scared, or excited she is not living. She is creative, and talented artistically. Riikka has a bad habit of smearing splatters of color on people. Appearance Ella Merryweather Relationships |-|Family= |-|Friends= Possessions •Celestial Bronze Crossbow Powers Offensive •They have the ability to create powerful gusts of wind, however, the stronger the gust, the more it drains them. Defensive •They have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of wind, roughly two or three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. •They have the ability to create a small tornado, about the size of the user, which can be used to block projectile attacks for a short time. Supplementary •They have the ability to hover or fly. •They have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; this can also be used oppositely to slow the movements or attacks of others. It can also be moved to float or move objects, but the larger or heavier the object, the more energy it drains. •They have the ability to shed their flesh and turn into a state a pure wind/air for a short time and while in this state, the user is granted flight and immune to all attacks. Passive •As they are nymphs they do not age, remaining eternally young. •They have a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs. •They are stronger when it is windy out. Traits •They generally prefer to be in wide open spaces. Category:Demigod Category:Female